


Split Tongues And Hard Cocks

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Human Lucifer, Kissing, Lucifer's Tongue, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a split tongue was good for somethings giving blow jobs was one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Tongues And Hard Cocks

Now that Lucifer was human everything was different he was a caring loving person and he made Sam the happiest person on earth catering to his every will and need. However somethings don't change and that things that didn't change was Lucifer's split tongue Dean and Sam never asked how his tongue got split and Cas never said anything about it. However having a split tongue was good for somethings and giving blow jobs was one of them god Lucifer's blow jobs were the best! He'd swallow Sam's cock hole and just suck and suck each side of his tongue around Sam's cock licking it. Sam would have the biggest orgasms of his life and shoot the biggest loads he ever had before it was the best sensation and the best feeling Sam had ever had and ever felt

"Oh god Lucifer!" Sam moaned as Lucifer swallowed his cock 

"No need to bring my dad into this!" Lucifer said before swallowing Sam's cock whole again 

"Oh god!" Sam moans as Lucifer just continues to suck 

"Oh yes! Luci baby!"

"God yes!"

"Fucking yes!"

Lucifer is power sucking Sam's cock when he splits his tongue through Sam's huge rock hard cock and starts to rubs tongue on the sides of Sam's cock (That was Lucifer's specialty suck, rub, lick,and jerk)

As Lucifer keeps blowing Sam and Sam keeps moaning the most ungodly noises he's ever heard as Lucifer starts to jerk off his own large rock hard cock

Sam digs his hands into the bed and covers as Lucifer basically deep throats him 

"OH FUCK!! LUCI YEAH!!" Sam screams in pleasure 

Lucifer takes his mouth off Sam's cock and stops jerking off and looks at Sam and smirks 

"Ya like that huh??" Lucifer asks 

"Yes!"

"Ya like that like a filthy fucking whore huh??"

"Yes!"

"Your a filthy fucking whore aren't ya Sam??".

"Yes!"

"A dirty slut!"

"Yes!"

"A cheap little skank who loves to have her cock sucked right??"

"Yes!"

"And after i'm done sucking your cock you wanna ride my cock huh?? You want me to fuck your boy pussy right?? You want me to fuck you like the dirty slut you are?? Tell me Sammy! Tell daddy what you want! Come on baby girl tell me!"

"I want you to fuck my boy pussy and fuck it good and hard"

Lucifer smirks again "Just as i thought!" He says before swallowing Sam's cock whole again 

Lucifer continues to suck Sam hard and Sam continues to let out the most ungodly and horribly sexy sounds until they both cum. Lucifer all pver the bottom of the bed and Sam's legs and some on his stomach while Sam cums into Lucifer's mouth 

"Um! That tasted good Sammy!" Lucifer says wiping his mouth "Now! Move over on the bed so i can fuck that boy pussy of yours"

Sam smiles and moves over allowing Lucifer to sit on the bed and spread his legs allowing his cock to stand up and wait to enter Sam's hole. Sam scoots back over and lifts up and situates himself onto Lucifer's cock and it slides into Sam's ass with ease as they have done this many,many,may,many times before

"Ready for me to ravage that whole of yours Sammy??" Lucifer asks 

"God yes!" Sam replies 

Lucifer just smirks and a few moments later Sam is bouncing up and down on Lucifer's cock and even more ungodly moan coming out of his mouth 

"Oh God!! YES!!" Sam screams

"I'm not even done yet! Your gonna have A LOT more screaming to do!" Lucifer says and then goes back to fucking Sam's hole 

"OH FUCK YES!!" Sam and Lucifer scream at once and then fall onto the bed in a sweaty cum covered heap and after pulling out of Sam's ass and taking a moment so that both he and Sam could regain themselves before he moves himself and Sam to the top of the bed 

"What are ya doing??" Sam asks as Lucifer turns him around so he's facing the wall and headboard 

"I'm not done yet!" Lucifer says smiling 

Sam doesn't say anything but lets out a small grunt when he feels Lucifer's cock enter his ass without any prep 

"Oh my fuck!" Sam moans out as Lucifer pounds his ass with that huge cock of his 

"Ya like this ya little slut??" 

"Y-Yes!"

"Good"

Lucifer than starts to go slower and then faster and then slower and then faster (Something he learned from Gabe and Balthazar and prehapse Crowley) Which Sam insane and of course formerly being the devil he can't help but torment Sam sexually that is 

"Oh yes!!" Sam says in a deep moan 

"Thats right! Take my cock like the whore your are!" Lucifer responds 

Sam moan again and Lucifer drives his cock deeper and deeper into Sam's ass hitting his prostate rubbing it with the tip of his cock and pulling is cock in and out hitting Sam's prostate Lucifer does this several times until Sam can't take it anymore 

"OH FUCKING YES!!" Sam screams out before he cums and falls onto the bed 

Lucifer keeps on fucking Sam and slapping his ass until he finally cums and falls on top of Sam

"Damn!" Lucifer says after pulling out of Sam's ass and falling on the bed next to Sam 

"That was that was"

"Incredible??"

"Yeah! Yeah it was!"

"Thanks! You were incredible!"

"Thanks i was! But you were a beast!"

"Well! That's what happens when you used to be the devil"

Sam just smiles and kisses Lucifer 

"I love you" He says 

"I love you too" Lucifer says and kisses Sam back 

they both got under the covers turned off the lights and went to bed both knowing they were the luckiest men on earth 

THE END


End file.
